1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable sailing mark for use in sailboat racing. In particular, this mark can be significantly reduced in size for transportation or storage without being deflated and then can be returned to its original size when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailors have tested their sailing skills amongst each other since the beginning of sailboats by racing on a course defined by marks. The marks used vary to the extreme from land marks to present day large inflatable plastic floats. Present day large inflatable plastic floats are desirable because they are visible from a distance, light weight and ride high in the water. The main disadvantage is that they are difficult to transport and store when inflated because of their size. The obvious solution is to inflate them just before deployment and deflate after retrieval but this is very time consuming and inflation requires special equipment because of the volume of air needed.